Snow Covered Strawberries
by xgangsofasiax
Summary: In the final battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow, Grimmjow realizes his true feelings for Ichigo. Two years later Grimmjow isn't really dead blah blah blah. Just read it... it's my first fic. Yaoi! LEMON! If you don't like it dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach... well... I own some Clorox that is in my laundry room but I don't think that counts, and if I did own Bleach it would be filled with yummy yaoi goodness!

No flames please but constructive criticism is always welcome! This is my first fic... I'm sure it's sucky poo but hey, I tried.

This hasn't been beta'd so if you'd like to do it or if you have any tips they would be GREATLY appreciated.

Rating: M (for later chapters, if you likey the story that is! Oh yes, the idea's are already in my head!)

___________________________________________________________________________________

Beyond the haze of white snow blanketing Karakura Town sat a lone figure, a mass of orange hair and long lean limbs. The predator watched the snow dance gracefully around his beautiful prey. An almost overwhelming amount of emotions rushed to the surface of his mind and heart. He had waited so long for this moment, and knew that it was now or never.

Two Years Earlier

They had been enemy's from the moment they met, but in an instant the teal haired man realized that he did not hate the redhead, his feelings were quite the opposite. Their final battle was all the confirmation he needed. As he looked into the eyes of his rival he felt the similar feelings of love, lust, and admiration emanating from the redhead, but Ichigo had an obligation; to protect his friends and those he loved, and Grimmjow was a threat. With one last blow the strawberry thought this threat was gone, defeated; dead.

Ichigo's final hit broke the remainder of Grimmjow's hollow mask. As it crumbled to the ground the Espada could feel his powers crumbling with it, and he was almost happy to see it gone. Almost. Grimmjow knew what being powerless would mean.

The Espada went into a self imposed exile. With most of his powers gone what else was he to do? He could not return to Las Noches, Aizen would kill him for failing his mission, so he wandered Heco Mundo and the living world for the better part of two years, just waiting for the right time to make his re-appearance.

A lot happened in those two years.

Not long after Grimmjow's defeat, Ichigo cut down the biggest threat of all… Aizen. All Grimmjow could do was watch from afar and it almost killed him to see HIS strawberry almost fall at that monster, Aizen's, hands. But as usual, Ichigo prevailed, but just barely. The battle was intense and Ichigo almost lost but Aizen was too confident and underestimated his opponent. The ruler of Las Noches let his guard down too soon, for the tan redhead still had some fight left in him. Before Aizen knew what hit him, he was dead.

The teal haired man watched the whole fight in awe and horror. Grimmjow was amazed that no one sensed his presence, but it was not surprising considering everyone thought him to long gone. It took all of the power within Grimmjow to not run to Ichigo the second Ichigo cut down Aizen. Although Ichigo was broken emotionally and bleeding physically, he still managed to rescue the remainder of his friends. Ichigo had gotten so much stronger within the sort time between defeating Grimmjow and defeating Aizen.

Three Months Ago

Grimmjow had been wandering through Karakura in hopes that he would catch a glimpse of his strawberry. Even though he had been doing it for nearly two years, it still felt strange to be walking down a busy sidewalk amongst humans as if he were one of them. Why would they think any differently though? With the remainder of his hollow mask gone, he looked like any other normal person, and the more he lived among them, the more he felt like one them. The emotions he rarely felt as a hollow began flooding his brain and heart the second he stepped into the living world after being broken by Ichigo.

Leisurely walking down a deserted street Grimmjow felt a familiar reiatsu. Even though he could no longer sense reiatsu as well as he once did, he could still feel it when it was close enough.

Just as Grimmjow was about to turn around a shaggy blond haired man appeared in front of him. The former Espada knew he had seen him before, perhaps fought him, but couldn't really place who he was, so he continued walking.

"He talks about you, ya know?" said the blond without missing a beat. He walked with Grimmjow without looking at him

"Tch, figures"

"He's not the same since he 'killed' you."

"…."

"Kurosaki-kun has withdrawn from everyone and everything since defeating Aizen… and you…"

"Why are you telling me this?" growled Grimmjow. He was slightly annoyed by the mans sudden presence but was intrigued non-the-less.

"Because I know you're the reason he has changed, of course"

"…."

"Go see him, it might ease his conscious."

"Are you going to tell him that I was here?"

"No. It's not my place, but it is my place to tell you that you should see him."

"What's in it for you?" Grimmjow stopped and eyed the suspicious man closely. He couldn't believe he was having _this_ conversation with a man he didn't really know.

"I'll get to see Kurosaki happy again… and I'm sure his hollow will be happy to see the storms stop" the blond chuckled.

"Is he okay?"

"Physically yes... emotionally... no. He's much stronger than when you fought him, he was even offered a captains position but turned it down... Kurosaki said he'd rather remain a substitute shinigami forever and be with his family than to have to deal with all that comes with becoming a captain."

"...."

"He doesn't seek out his friends anymore. They try to visit him and get him to go out but he always has an excuse. Orihime especially has been distraught to see him like he is."

"Is that the annoying bitch he was trying to save in Las Noches?"

"Please do not speak of her that way Mr. Jaegerjaquez." snapped the blond.

Grimmjow knew this man was strong, much stronger than he, even at his strongest. For that reason he dared not to push him.

"Sorry" grumbled Grimmjow.

"She cares about Kurosaki very much, _too_ much really, it's a little creepy, but her heart is in the right place. And to answer your question, yes, she was the one."

"...."

The man stopped walking and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder,

"Please, just go see him."

"Eventually" replied the former Espada. He wanted to see him and _needed_ to see him, but how to approach him was a whole other issue. "Thanks"

The mysterious blond man smiled warmly at Grimmjow, "No, thank _you_." And with that Urahara was gone.

"Asshole" Grimmjow grumbled. He wanted to hear more but since the man left as quickly as he showed up the Espada was left alone to contemplate how to make his move.

Several months later here he was, finally, standing just yards away from the object of his desire, almost frozen in fear.

_____________________________________________________________________

So that's it for now! Tell me what you think! I've started on the next chapter but if you think the story's complete shit I won't bother. .


	2. Chapter 2

Today I went to Fiesta Foods and bought a veggie tray for $3.99!!! Hot damn I was excited. Who says the economy is going down the shitter when you can get a big ass veggie tray for $3.99!?! I wonder if there was something wrong with it.... come to think of it my tummy does hurt a little, but that's probably due to the fact that I ate half the tray... oh well.

I was so excited about my amazing buy that I had to tell all you lovelies about it!

Anyhooooooooooooooo.... let's get on with the show!

Once again I do not own Bleach. But I do own some candy, it's tasty. Want some? If your really good I'll let you have a red one (because those are always the best!)

Warning: a little OOC, but in my fic Grimmjow and Ichigo have both changed... Grimmjow is more human and Ichigo is more.... emo maybe? Oh yeah and I might get to the lemon in this chappy.... if your _really_ good I'll put it in!

* * *

"_Please, just go see him."_

"_Eventually" replied the former Espada. He wanted to see him and needed to see him, but how to approach him was a whole other issue. "Thanks"_

_The mysterious blond man smiled warmly at Grimmjow, "No, thank you." And with that Urahara was gone._

"_Asshole" Grimmjow grumbled. He wanted to hear more but since the man left as quickly as he showed up the Espada was left alone to contemplate how to make his move._

_Several months later here he was, finally, standing just yards away from the object of his desire, almost frozen in fear. _

His heart felt as if it were beating out of his chest at the sight of the man he had longed for for far too long. Images ran through his teal head of what he was going to say.

Would his boy run away screaming? Would he pounce on Grimmjow the second he saw him the way Grimmjow so desperately wanted to pounce on him? Would he kick the shit outta Grimmjow for disappearing and not letting the teen know that he was alive? Or would he simply walk away without saying a word? These questions tormented the former Espada. But there was no way of knowing until he made his move.

Grimmjow thought that Ichigo's reiatsu sensing were just as bad as ever as he approached him. The strawberry never showed a sign that he noticed the large man approaching him. But even through the white haze Grimmjow knew he had to have noticed him. How could he not?

Snow danced in swirls around Ichigo making him seem even more painfully beautiful than he already was. Ichigo was gazing off into the distance and in that moment Grimmjow could see the change in the younger man that Urahara described. He looked sad, and lines were already beginning to form on the young mans face due to the stress he should never have had to go through. The teal haired man felt a pain in his chest at the sight of his beautiful strawberry looking so sad. And even though Ichigo was still tan he seemed much more pale than Grimmjow remembered. Regardless, he was still amazingly stunning in the former Espada's eyes.

Grimmjow had to stop himself from jumping on Ichigo right then and there, but he figured that Ichigo would _not _appreciate being stripped and forcefully taken in zero degree weather on the roof of his old school, so the teal haired man held himself back and forced himself to just be content with just sitting next to Ichigo.

The Espada slowly walked to Ichigo, slightly shaking in nervousness. He sat in the cold wet snow next the orange haired man without saying a word. Ichigo didn't look at Grimmjow, he kept his eyes at his feet, his arms wrapped around his legs, almost protectively.

They sat this way for some time and as the minutes went by Grimmjow became less nervous. If Ichigo was going to try and beat the life out of him or want nothing to do with him and walk away, he would have done so by now.

"I'm-" started the larger man.

"Don't. You don't need to say it. I understand." interrupted Ichigo.

"...." Grimmjow didn't now what to say. He had planned on an apology but was interrupted and the words out of Ichigo's mouth shocked him a little.

"I didn't think you were dead.... not really. But even so, it still drove me crazy to not know."

"I should have come sooner."

"Yeah, you should have." chuckled Ichigo.

He turned and looked Grimmjow in the eyes and smiled. At that moment the former Espada could have died happy. The world seemed to stop. He had never seen the strawberry smile and his chocolate colored eyes were hypnotizing, the former Espada couldn't bring himself to look away. If Grimmjow would have been standing, Ichigo's smile would have brought him to his knees, it was amazing and beautiful just like the man it came from. A shot of heat went straight to the teal haired man's groin. 'Not yet' thought Grimmjow 'you've waited too long to fuck this up, what if he's not ready?'

"What's wrong?" questioned Ichigo.

"Nothin'"

"Your lying, we're too much alike. I can tell there is something going through your mind."

"It's just...." Grimmjow hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about this moment for so long and now I don't know what to do or say to you... it's just confusing, that's all." 'well... there are quite a few things I can think of to do to you...' Grimmjow thought with a chuckle.

"I see. If you have something you want to say or do just do it. Don't think."

The older man laughed as Ichigo scowled at him. In reality, Grimmjow had laughed more out of nervousness than anything. There was a mental dam holding back the river of words that threatened to flood out of his mouth. He didn't want to say the wrong thing but he didn't know what the right thing to say would be. 'Fuck it, I'll wing it, and if he doesn't like what I have say I'll pretend I was joking' he thought.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the strawberry snapped. Ichigo was pissed. 'Why does he have to torment me like this?!'

"If I did I want to do to you without thinking, you'd be naked, face down in about three inches of snow. Now, is that what you want? You'll get frostbite on your ass." Grimmjow asked with a raised brow. 'pleeeease let him say yes! I don't know how much longer I can hold back!' he inwardly thought.

A red flush came across Ichigo's face. This is _not_ what he had expected to come from the other mans mouth, but it _was_ what he wanted from him (aside from the frostbite on his backside) which is why he was blushing so madly now. He had thought and (wet)dreamed about the older man since the last time they were face to face. The redhead had imagined what it would be like to be caressed by Grimmjow, to kiss him, feeling his tongue explore that sexy mouth and feel Grimmjows explore his, hot and wet. He had imagined what it would be like to be filled by him in every sense of the word. To have Grimmjow take him would be a dream come true. And most of all he wanted to know what it would be like to be loved by him.

Without thinking a second longer, Ichigo didn't even hesitate. "Yes, that's what I want." he said in a low voice.

Ichigo's lust filled voice sent another shot of heat straight to Grimmjow's groin. The older man almost groaned hearing it. It was damn sexy.

The former Espada reached out his hand to caress his strawberry's face. His fingers slowly grazed around his Ichigo's jaw line finally reaching his chin, which he held in his forefinger as he let his thumb brush against the younger mans lower lip. He swore he heard a deep throated moan escape the younger man. Ichigo's lips were so soft, never in a million lifetimes would Grimmjow have thought that they would be this soft. It was like silk under his calloused fingers. Under his fingers he also felt a slight shudder from the strawberry. Grimmjow had forgotten where they were and exactly how cold it was.

'Ichigo must be freezing' thought the espada. Grimmjow hardly felt cold at all, perhaps from all the adrenaline going crazy in his system or maybe because he just didn't get cold like normal humans. Even though may have looked human, and lost most of his powers, he still was not completely human.

Finally without thinking, Grimmjow leaned in and placed his lips on Ichigo's. The instant they touched Grimmjow felt his head spin, this simple kiss was the single most amazing experience of Grimmjow's life.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so how was it?! Do I have you wanting more yet? Once I get to five reviews I'll put up the next chappy that will have the lemoney goodness for sure! I PROMISE!!! (Don't hate me please for not putting it in this chapter!)

**hands out candy for your patients!**

By the way if someone would like to beta for me just let me know! I'd really appreciate it! But if not it's alright!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the part where I get all mushy and shit. I just want to say thank you to all of you who have read the story, left reviews, and added this story to your favorites! When I first published this I was not expecting such an amazing response (it makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside!). Thank you!

And I wanna say a REALLY huge thank you to xFeedMePoisonedCandyx for being super suppportive and being my beta! You get a HUUUUGGGGGEEEE basket of assorted cookies, cupcakes, and blue candy's for being so awesome! Thank you super super gucho (in becky (me) talk that's even better than mucho!)

Now for the bad news. I promised that once I got five reviews I would post the next chapter with lemon... well... I was not expecting to have to post the next chapter so soon, thanks to all the reviews (thank you once again, you are all awesome!), and as recommended I should keep the chapters about the same length (because with the lemon this would have been around 5000 words... you know me... i like detail). So I apoligize for the lack of lemon in this chapter, but the next chapter is PURE lemony goodness and it's almost done! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! Now that i'm done pleading for your forgiveness, I give you chapter 3!

here we go... Once again, I don't own Bleach, never have, never will. Sorry Tite Kubo for what I do to your characters.

* * *

_The former Espada reached out his hand to caress his strawberry's face. His fingers slowly grazed around his Ichigo's jaw line finally reaching his chin, which he held in his forefinger as he let his thumb brush against the younger mans lower lip. He swore he heard a deep throated moan escape the younger man. Ichigo's lips were so soft, never in a million lifetimes would Grimmjow have thought that they would be this soft. It was like silk under his calloused fingers. Under his fingers he also felt a slight shudder from the strawberry. Grimmjow had forgotten where they were and exactly how cold it was. _

_'Ichigo must be freezing' thought the espada. Grimmjow hardly felt cold at all, perhaps from all the adrenaline going crazy in his system or maybe because he just didn't get cold like normal humans. Even though may have looked human, and lost most of his powers, he still was not completely human._

_Finally without thinking, Grimmjow leaned in and placed his lips on Ichigo's. The instant they touched Grimmjow felt his head spin, this simple kiss was the single most amazing experience of Grimmjow's life._

Ichigo was taken aback, he never thought such a small kiss could be so intense and bring forth so much emotion. He felt the beginnings of tears welling in his eyes as his heart raced. It took his breath away. 'Breath Ichigo breathe!' he thought to himself. The kiss was more intense than any battle he had ever fought, and much more satisfying than a battle ever could be.

Grimmjow pulled himself back to gauge the reaction of the man before him, his hand still on the strawberry's face. The redheads eyes remained closed as if he were savoring the moment and taking it all in. When his chocolate eyes finally opened to meet the stunning blue ones before him, Grimmjow could see the moisture trying to escape.

Before the teal haired man could say a word or form another coherent thought, he found his lips crushed against Ichigo's in an even more heated kiss. Ichigo jumped on top of Grimmjow pressing him down on his back into the snow covered roof they were sitting on. The snow came up in white puffs and continued to fall around them as they landed.

Ichigo braced himself with one crooked arm on the side of Grimmjow's head. The Espada gasped at the strawberry's sudden move, he had not expected this whatsoever.

'This man will never cease to amaze me.' thought the Espada.

As Grimmjow gasped. Ichigo wasted no time in guiding his tongue into the older man's mouth, and the other man accepted his kiss with equal passion.

Their tongues danced as they tasted each others unique flavor. Ichigo tasted rather sweet, like fruity flavored hard candy with a hint of mint. Grimmjow on the other hand ,tasted sweet as well, but with an almost musky undertone. Their flavors complimented each other quite nicely.

The Espada ran his hands up Ichigo's lithe body to his chest, and even though the teen was wearing a jacket, he could still feel the hard muscles hidden underneath. The wet organs continued to massage one another until both men began to feel dizzy. It was like a drug, they both knew they should stop but neither one could bring themselves to pull away. Finally their oxygen deprived brains sent them a signal they could not ignore and they pulled apart simultaneously, gasping for much needed air.

The two men lay there panting just looking in each other's eyes until they came to their senses.

"I want you Ichigo. I wanted to wait, but I can't, I need you." Grimmjow pleaded. He was painfully hard and could feel that Ichigo was too. If he was not allowed release it would drive him mad. He had wanted and waited for this moment and here it was, there was no turning back.

"I feel the same, but we can't do this here."

Grimmjow growled at Ichigo's response which made the younger man laugh.

"You sound like a cat when you do that ya know." the strawberry continued laughing. "Be patient, I know of a place we can go that is close. Besides, didn't you say that I wouldn't want to get frostbite on my ass? At this rate your going to be the one to get frostbite." Ichigo observed.

The teal haired man had _not_expected that and in surprise he joined the younger laughing. But Ichigo was right of course. Grimmjow was only wearing a light sweater that was now soaked through to his skin, (thanks to a certain orange haired man roughly shoving him into the cold wet snow) and human or not, he was beginning to get very cold. He also realized that if he were to try and get up, the friction of his pants on his raging erection would make him cum in an instant. Grimmjow sluggishly pulled himself back into a sitting position letting his body calm back down before he attempted to get up and Ichigo did the same. The loss of contact between their bodies made Grimmjow feel colder than he already was.

After sitting in silence for a short while Ichigo couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed Grimmjow's hand and drug him off the roof and away toward the street.

What they didn't seen when they walked away was the tearful figure of a person standing in an alleyway they passed. This person had seen the entire show up on the roof and ran away the moment they passed her. 'He's makes him happy, he makes him happy' is all she could say to herself as she ran to her home crying.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow toward a dingy looking building that had a sign saying 'Urahara Shoten', on the roof.

Reading this, the former Espada was very confused.

"Why the are you dragging me to a fucking candy shop?" The man was getting impatient.

He wanted his strawberry, and he wanted him now. On their way to their destination Grimmjow could feel himself getting hard once again just by the touch of Ichigo's soft yet calloused hand on his own. Every glance at the chocolate eyed man made his cock twitched even harder. He had to stop himself from ravishing the Ichigo every few seconds because he knew that once he started he would not be able to stop the inevitable chain of events that would occur if he did. For Ichigo's sake he wanted their first time together to be behind closed doors in a more intimate setting and not in some dank alley where anyone could walk in on them.

'But he is way too sexy for his own good and if we don't get somewhere private soon I'm going to drag him into an alley anyways and fuck him on top of a dumpster!' the older man inwardly grumbled.

"Because this is the place I was telling you about. A good friend of mine owns it and it's closer than my apartment," replied the smaller man, snapping the Espada out of his internal conversation.

"So I'm supposed to fuck you in a candy shop?" Grimmjow asked with a raised brow.

"It's more than it appears." Ichigo said with a grin. 'This place will be perfect' he thought.

The walked into the dingy candy shop. It looked like a shop that hardly ever had customers, it was dimly lit, and while the candy in the bins looked okay the store could use a good dusting. If a health inspector were to come in, it would probably not pass. But Grimmjow had a suspicion health inspectors conveniently had never set foot in the shop.

"Oi! Urahara! Are you here?" the redhead shouted.

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when a familiar shaggy haired blond whipped around the corner wearing his usual bucket hat and sandals. Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise, it was the weirdo he ran into several months ago who had told him to see Ichigo. He did not expected for this to be the man who owned the candy store.

Urahara Kisuke sauntered out wearing an even more devilish grin than usual, but hardly acknowledged the teal haired man. 'Its probably best Ichigo not know that we've met before.' thought the devious blond.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Hi, is anyone in the training ground?" Ichigo hastily asked.

"Not at the moment. Why? Do you need help training? I miss sparring with you, it's been a while," Urahara loved to torture the redhead. He knew damn well why they were here but it was fun to watch him squirm and come up with a half usable excuse.

"I, um, yeah, well, not me. My friend here needs me to help him train." Ichigo shuffled his feet and avoided looking the blond in the eyes, blushing madly. The strawberry knew that Urahara knew he was lying and probably had a good idea as to why he was _really_ here.

"Well then, by all means, be my guest," and with that the shaggy haired man lazily held out his arm, pointing to the back of the store. 'This is my good deed for the day.' Urahara chuckled to himself. He was sorely tempted play twenty questions and torture the poor boy, but decided against it.

Before Urahara knew what happened Grimmjow and Ichigo seemed to dissappear before his eyes.

"Oh young love." He sighed

"Was that Ichigo?" asked a gruff voice coming from the floor. Urahara looked down to see a black cat looking up at him and picked it up. 'When did she come in?' he thought.

"Yep." he replied.

"Was he actually smiling and.... blushing?" the talking cat questioned in amazement.

"That he was. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a much happier Kurosaki-kun from now on, Yoruichi" the blond smiled.

"He's getting laid, isn't he?" Yoruichi laughed and transformed into her human form.

"Yep... and so am I!" Urahara chuckled as he held the nude woman and flash stepped out of the room.

* * *

So did you likey? A bit of a boring chapter, I know. Like I said, next chapter is allllllll lemony goodness (and I can't go back on that promise because it's super close to being done!)

OH I almost forgot.... the next chapter may be the last, unless you guys decided otherwise lol. Let me know if i should continue the story, or if it should be over after they get to romp in the hay. I've got two more stories in the works (one of which I've been dying to write for months! RyuukenxGin. Ryuuken is soooooooo sexy and sooooo underappreciated!), but I've been spending so much time on this one that at this rate I'll never get them finished! But it's okay, summer break is coming up soon! yay!

Read and review.... no flames please! thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the thing. I had origionally planned to wait a few days before posting this next chapter (I honestly had NO intention whatsoever of posting this the same day as chapter 3), but since you've all been so good to me and have had such patients with me here you go! Consider this an early birthday present .

Okay so here it is. What you've all been waiting for! I've never written a lemon, and in reality this is my first story, so if the lemon sucks, I'm truly sorry, but my beta loved it! So :P

And just a warning... this chapter is SUPER LONG!! And have you ever tried to do a spell check on a Lemon? It's hell... I don't think I've ever hit "ignore all" so many times!

I hope it was worth the wait! And another thing, I realize that Grimmjow is slightly OOC, well... he's nice, and Grimmjow isn't a very nice person. But being more human (in my story) has changed him in many ways, and finding true love has a way of changing people (I can speak for myself firsthand) for the better as well. Grimmjow has found his true love and doesn't carry the anger, agression, and resentment, as he once did, he's learning to let it go. Okay that's enough of that.

Once again, THANK YOU SUPER MUCHO to xFeedMePoisonedCandyx for beta-ing this chapter for me! For this she get's the fabulous prize of a fruit tray and a case of Odwalla ... since she accused me of trying to make her fat lol. And thank you to all of you who have supported me and this story! I love you all! *hands out cookies and kiwi's!*

Warning: Yaoi, Lemony smut smutness, rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, Ryuken would have WAAAYYYY more air time, just for being hottness!

___________________________________________________________________________________

"_Was that Ichigo?" asked a gruff voice coming from the floor. Urahara looked down to see a black cat looking up at him and picked it up. 'When did she come in?' he thought._

"_Yep." he replied._

"_Was he actually smiling and.... blushing?" _

"_That he was. I have a feeling we'll be seeing a much happier Kurosaki-kun from now on, Yoruichi" the blond smiled._

"_He's getting laid, isn't he?" Yoruichi laughed and transformed into her human form._

"_Yep... and so am I!" Urahara chuckled as he held the nude woman and flash stepped out of the room._

Ichigo eagerly dragged Grimmjow into the underground training area, but he noticed something suspicious the second he jumped off of the ridiculously long ladder; there was a bed mat rolled out not too far from the hot spring. 'How did he know?' thought the strawberry. But that was the only thought he had time for before a pair of aggressive lips smashed into his. This time it was Ichigo gasping in surprise and Grimmjow wasted no time in allowing his tongue to do as it pleased. Their slick tongues collided and danced their frenzied dance yet again but with more passion and fire than ever.

Grimmjow could never tire of kissing Ichigo's silky soft lips; they were perfect and felt like heaven under his own.

The former Espada ran his hands up the back of Ichigo's shirt as he fisted his other hand in Ichigo's beautiful orange hair. 'His hair and skin are so soft' and although his skin was soft, Grimmjow could feel the battle ridden scars sporadically placed on his strawberry's back while he ran his hands, trying to feel and memorize every inch of him. Ichigo was also more muscled than he remembered him being, still lithe but yet more filled out.

Ichigo pressed himself completely against Grimmjow with a groan. His erection began to throb at the contact with the larger man's body.

The teal haired man could feel the hardness straining through Ichigo's pants as he began rubbing himself against him, his own hardness throbbing along with the strawberry's. They began making their way toward the mat that lay on the ground near the hot spring. Both men were still slightly shivering from the cold, and although their senses told them they should jump into the hot spring to warm up first, their bodies told them otherwise: they could make their own warmth.

As they moved closer Grimmjow began fumbling with the buttons of Ichigo's jacket slightly cursing to himself 'Why couldn't he wear a jacket with a _zipper_?!' Finally getting down to the last one and removing the obtrusive piece of clothing, he could feel more of the smaller man against him. The Espada needed to get a grip on himself, he was starting to lose control of his body.

This was an experience he had waited far too long for, and wanted it to be more about Ichigo. Sure he could throw him on the ground right now and start thrusting into him, but he wanted his strawberry to feel the love that Grimmjow really felt for him. 'Take your time dumbass,' he thought to himself 'or he'll never want to be with you again.' Just the thought of the younger man not wanting anything to do with him made his stomach turn, he didn't think he could continue living if Ichigo felt that way.

Without him realizing it, Ichigo had slid the light sweater Grimmjow had been wearing off of his shoulders and had half of the buttons undone on his shirt when the older man grew impatient once again and ripped the shirt off, sending buttons flying in every direction.

The large man gently laid down his strawberry on the mat, not even once breaking their impassioned kiss. Finally, with Grimmjow lying on top of Ichigo, the older man pulled away from Ichigo's amazing lips, but continued kissing down his jaw line to his neck. Grimmjow kissed and nibbled the crook of the other man's neck while listening to him moan in pleasure. Ichigo never realized exactly how sensitive his skin was until Grimmjow was paying so much attention to it.

The soft moans coming from the beautiful man below him encouraged the Espada to let his hands roam freely. He teased and caressed Ichigo's skin while slowly working him out of his shirt. He pulled the younger man up into a sitting position for just long enough to get the article of clothing off of him. And now with his beautiful strawberry sprawled out in front of him in nothing but a pair of jeans, Grimmjow began attacking every part of the redhead's skin that he could reach with his mouth.

He reached Ichigo's dusky nipples and began teasing them with his tongue, which elicited a lust-filled groan from the man below him. Still toying with Ichigo's nipples, biting at them softly, licking at them and sucking them, he began to work the younger man's pants with one hand. He could feel the orange haired man's rock hard erection literally throbbing under his hand as he pulled apart the buttons agonizingly slow; one at a time, careful to brush his palm ever so lightly on the bulge underneath, causing Ichigo to involuntarily thrust his hips forward to gain more friction, making the Espada chuckle.

Grimmjow was surprised to see nothing underneath the jeans, yet happy because it would make his job that much easier.

Ichigo rock hard member sprang forward after the last button was undone, causing him to breathe a sigh of relief. The cool air mixed with Grimmjow's warm breath so close to it felt incredible.

Grimmjow took in the sight of the redhead's member jutting out of a bed of soft orange curls. 'Beautiful, just like the rest of his body' thought Grimmjow. Once he caught the sight of how wet it was the Espada couldn't help himself. Leaning closer he let his moist tongue run up the backside of Ichigo's cock, dipping his tongue into the slit, tasting the tangy, yet sweet, bead of precum emanating from it.

"Ngh..." Ichigo moaned thrusting upward almost choking the man who was attempting to give him pleasure. Grimmjow almost laughed at the sight of Ichigo getting impatient.

The older man sat up on his knees and began tugging his berry's pants towards his feet, finally freeing him from the confines of his jeans.

Grimmjow knelt down with his arms bracing him on either side of Ichigo's hips. He let his tongue tease the head of Ichigo's still dripping cock, swirling the moist muscle around it, and then finally gliding himself back to the slit once again to taste the sweet tartness that was Ichigo. After he had Ichigo writhing in anticipation he slowly wrapped his lips around the head still swirling around the engorged member. With a sudden move that the strawberry was definitely not expecting, Grimmjow swallowed Ichigo whole and began to bob his head up and down his length at a steady speed, hollowing out his cheeks to suck him harder. The Espada moved one of his hands up Ichigo's thigh to his balls and began massaging them, rolling them between his fingers and softly palming them with his hand.

The orange haired man was lost in a sea of ecstasy. Never in his life would he have thought that someone could pay this much attention to his body. Self pleasure never felt this good. Ichigo felt as if every sense was heightened a hundred times. Grimmjow was paying such close attention to Ichigo's shudders and moans and did the things that made him react, over and over again.

Not long after the older man took Ichigo into his mouth and began the slide up and down his shaft, he felt a familiar tightness in Ichigo's groin and knew that if he didn't stop, Ichigo was going to cum, and he didn't want him to – not yet anyhow. He slowed down and finally with one hard suck upwards, removed himself from the strawberry's member and quickly lapped his tongue downwards towards the others entrance.

Grimmjow hoisted Ichigo's legs up on his shoulder, raising his ass to gain better leverage for what he planned to do. He let his tongue wander to and around his strawberry's hole, savoring Ichigo's flavor, and being careful to get it sopping wet for what he planned to do. Grimmjow had no plans of hurting Ichigo or making him uncomfortable, he wanted him to enjoy this experience as much as the older man would.

"Ugggh, _fuck_," Ichigo moaned, his voiced filled with lust. Grimmjow continued gliding his wet muscle over Ichigo's puckered hole letting it go inside just a little, until he deemed it wet enough, then coated three of his own fingers with his saliva and pulled himself on top of the berry, his mouth just centimetres from Ichigo's ear.

"If this hurts or you don't like what I do, please, just tell me. I don't ever wanna hurt you," Grimmjow whispered into the younger man's ear. The tenderness in the voice of the man on top of him was shocking. The shinigami nodded, showing that he understood.

The Espada slowly slid his index finger past the tight ring of muscle, up to the first knuckle. Looking down at Ichigo he waited for another nod of approval, when he got it he slid his finger the rest of the way in. Grimmjow made Ichigo feel so relaxed that when he began gliding his finger in and out of the younger man, it didn't hurt at all.

Seeing that the strawberry was so comfortable with one finger inside of him he decided to add the second one. It was a much tighter fit, but he took his time, making sure he didn't hurt Ichigo, and once he realized that it didn't bother the teen a bit he drew them out and back in again, slowly pulling his fingers apart to stretch the young man. While doing all of this he was so lost in the enjoyment of pleasuring Ichigo he forgot about his own aching erection throbbing against his tight fitting jeans.

Everything felt so good to Ichigo. He was amazed Grimmjow had the patience to pleasure him like this and forget his own needs.

It felt as if the former Espada was searching for something in Ichigo, and he knew when he found it. A bolt of white flashed in the back of the young man's eyes as Grimmjow struck something unfamiliar inside him.

"Aahhh. Do... d-do it again... what… ever you did.... do it again!" The redhead practically screamed. Grimmjow grinned and complied, pulling his fingers out and thrusting them back in, purposely hitting the bundle of nerves he found within. When Grimmjow thrust his fingers back in, Ichigo never realized that he had added the third and last finger, there was a slight pain, but the overwhelming pleasure completely overrode it.

Deeming his strawberry fully stretched, Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of Ichigo, noting the whine that came from the younger man, who clearly missed the intrusion. The Arrancar finally sat up on his knees and began unzipping his pants and let his painfully hard erection spring forward. Ichigo was in awe at the size of the former Espada. He was longer than Ichigo, and slightly thicker. Impressive, yet the teen was slightly intimidated. _'Is that thing going to fit?_' he thought.

With his pants removed Grimmjow leaned back on top of the lithe body sprawled out before him, grinding his member against Ichigo's. A rather loud deep throated purr escaped the Espada's lips at the contact. He slowly thrust forward several more times, loving the feeling of his and Ichigo's erections rubbing together, wet against their now heated stomachs.

"Are you ready?" the larger man asked, looking in the chocolate colored and lust filled eyes.

"Ngh... yes," the strawberry responded.

"Okay, tell me if it..."

"Shut up and fuck me already! I can't take it anymore!" Ichigo interrupted.

Hearing those words were such a turn-on to the Espada. Wasting no time, Grimmjow pulled up the teen's hips and lined himself up with his entrance and began to push himself in. Halfway in, the Espada started to stop and got a menacing growl from the man below him, so continued in one swift motion until he was buried to the hilt.

Ichigo's breathing hitched, he never thought he could feel so full; it was an amazing feeling really. He could feel every inch and detail of Grimmjow's dick inside of him. The strawberry longed for the older man to thrust in and out of him so he wrapped his legs around the teal haired man's hips. Grimmjow took the hint and painfully slowly pulled out and roughly thrust back in, balls deep.

"Grimm... aahh… Grimm… agh… fuck!" Ichigo screamed. "Again!"

Grimmjow finally lost himself and began thrusting madly.

Remembering the reaction he got from the shinigami when he hit his prostate with his fingers, he was now looking for that little ball of nerves that he knew would throw Ichigo over the edge. After several more thrusts he knew he had found it.

"FFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK" white flashed before Ichigo's eyes. He had never felt this much pleasure in his life, nothing compared to it. He knew at this rate he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted it to never end... he never wanted Grimmjow to stop fucking him into the ground. The sudden realization hit him that Grimmjow, the object of his desires for so long, was finally his. An overwhelming happiness hit him, along with another flash of pleasure. He could no longer think a coherent thought after that, besides wanting more of what Grimmjow was giving him.

"Ngh, hard.....er... Fast… er..." the strawberry panted, to which the man on top of him complied. He began to piston in and out of Ichigo's tight heat faster and slamming back in, hitting his prostate, harder and harder with every thrust.

Ichigo was screaming unintelligible words as Grimmjow wrapped a calloused hand around the younger man's neglected weeping member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Shit... Ichi... god... you feel... so... good..." managed to escape the former Espada's lips. Ichigo put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him close. The teal haired man let his tongue explore Ichigo's mouth while his cock abused his backside. He kissed and nibbled the shinigami's neck and worked his way to his ear and teased it mercilessly, nipping it and lapping at it with his wet muscle. The look on his strawberry's face started to push him over the edge, but he wanted Ichigo to cum first. Grimmjow was upright again, slamming his shaft into the teen below him wildly pumping his berry's cock. He felt Ichigo tighten up.

"I'm... gonn... I'm..." was all the shinigami managed to get out of his mouth before he saw the familiar flash of light. The white sticky substance began to spray out of his throbbing member, landing on his chest and coating Grimmjow's hand. That was all it took from the older man to lose it. Ichigo was clamping down, almost painfully, on the Espada's dick when he thrust back in two more times and shuddered to his release.

Panting and sweating Grimmjow collapsed on top of his berry who wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace. They laid this way in silence, listening to each other's labored breath, for some time before the larger man rolled off of Ichigo, his now limp member pulling out with a sickening plop. To Ichigo's surprise it was Grimmjow that cuddled up to him, draping his arm across the shinigami's lightly muscled chest, and nuzzling his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

The strawberry could have sworn he heard the Espada purr, and was sure he was asleep. He reached his hand up to caress Grimmjow's cheek; the place where the remainder of his hollow mask once resided, and whispered;

"I love you, Grimm"

"I love you too, Ichi," replied Grimmjow while drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Is this it? Is this the end of the story? I'll let you decided. Maybe an epilogue? More chapters? Nothing? Do you wanna know the reactions of his friends and the mysterious girl in the alley? no? Okay I'll shut up now and eat my cookies!

Also, be on the lookout this week. I plan to post my next story, a total crack pairing/one shot(maybe) of RyukenxGin. There's not nearly enough Ryuken on this site to quench my thirst for him.

Read and review!


	5. Authors Note

Okay so here's the thing. This story is far from over, that much I promise! But this quarter at school has been brutal and I'm at the ass end of it (meaning finals) and I've had time to do nothing besides study for the last month or so. I really am sorry that it has taken this long to get a new chapter out, but as soon as I'm done with school (June 9th is my last final!) I'll be poppin' out new chapters. I've been working on Chapter 5 and I hope it is worth the wait.

Now... I have a question for yall. Would you rather have longer chapters, keeping in mind that they will take longer to be out, or would you rather have short chapters that will be out quicker? I really have nothing to do over the summer so I plan on writing... LOTS!!

One last thing! If you haven't read it already, check out Two Kinds Of Silver Fox! I am really happy with the way it turned out. It's Gin/Ryuuken (I know some of you hate Ryuuken, but seriously, give it a chance!), super smutty!! you likey I promise! (it'll make your kitty twitch =^.^=)

And once again I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have read/reviewed this story and supported my first fic! I bow to you all! Thank you soooooo much, your all amazing! *hands out candy, muffins, and apples*


End file.
